Love Comes to You
by Arumy.rose
Summary: Terkadang kita tidak sadar cinta itu ada di depan mata. Tapi apa benar kita hanya tidak sadar? Atau kita yang tidak saling peka. Hingga salah satu atau kita berdualah yang terluka karenanya. TAEKOOK. Taehyung x Jungkook.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary_ : Terkadang kita tidak sadar cinta itu ada di depan mata. Tapi apa benar kita hanya tidak sadar? Atau kita yang tidak saling peka. Hingga salah satu atau kita berdualah yang terluka karenanya.

 **Chapter 1 –Proloque**

 _My day and night are all you._

 _Even my swaying heart._

 _You thick scent bewitches me._

.

.

.

 **Love Comes to You**

 **With Taekook**

.

.

.

Malam ini Seoul diwarnai dengan hujan lebat. Langit sangat gelap gulita, tidak ada bulan & bintang yang biasanya mewarnai indahnya malam, dan jalanan pun seketika sepi. Namun, mobil yang dikendarai oleh Taehyung melaju dengan cepat. Perasaan takut dan khawatir bercampur aduk hingga membuatnya mual. Ia harus cepat-cepat sampai ke tempat tujuannya –apartemen Jungkook.

Saat di kantor ia menerima telepon dari bocah yang sedang menangis diseberang–Jimin, Jimin mengatakan bahwa Jungkook menghilang dari apartemennya. Taehyung ingat tadi siang Jungkook sudah melapor kepadanya mengenai janji belajar bersama dengan Jimin di apartemen Jungkook dan mereka akan menghadapi ujian semester 3 hari lagi.

Taehyung tertawa mengejek mendengar tangisan Jimin yang tidak berhenti, lalu ia bertanya mengapa Jimin masih menangis? mungkin saja Jungkook sedang keluar membeli cemilan. Ia pun menyuruh Jimin untuk segera berhenti menangis dan menunggu Jungkook pulang. Namun, perkataan Jimin selanjutnya membuat Taehyung tertegun, "Hyung, ini aneh hiks hiks b-banyak darah di lantai, a-aku takut hiks."

Darah? Perasaanya pun berubah menjadi tidak enak. Taehyung berkata akan segera kesana dan menyuruh Jimin cepat menghubungi Yoongi untuk datang menemaninya.

Tidak habis akal Taehyung terus mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel Jungkook. Dan sudah kesekian kalinya operator menjawab nomor tersebut sedang tidak aktif.

"Sial!"

Tidak lama kemudian mobil Taehyung telah terpakir di depan gedung apartemen Jungkook berada. Dengan cepat ia keluar dari mobil dan berlari menuju kamar apartemen Jungkook. Saat ia sampai pintu apartemen itu tidak terkunci, pintu itu terbuka lebar dan terlihat gelap gulita dari luar.

Ada yang aneh disini, batinnya meragu.

Taehyung melangkah masuk namun berhenti kembali di ambang pintu, napasnya memburu, pikirannya telah melayang entah kemana, indra penciumannya mencium sesuatu yang amis –darah pikirnya, ini seperti perkataan Jimin di telepon.

Dan kemana Jimin? Kenapa apartemen Jungkook gelap sekali? Apa yang terjadi dengan Jungkook nya?! Tanpa sadar ia mengepal tangannya kuat dan melangkah kembali ke dalam apartemen Jungkook.

BRAK!

.

.

.

TBC

Hai~ Ada yang penasaran nggak sama kelanjutan cerita fanfic ini? Dan coba tebak apa yang bakal terjadi sama tae hehe

Untuk itu ditunggu ya kelanjutannya. Saran dan komentar kalian sangat membantu untuk kelangsungan fanfic ini. See you later~


	2. Chapter 2-Looking For You

**Chapter 2 –Looking For You**

 _Because this is_

 _All that I can do_

 _For you~_

.

.

.

 **Love Comes to You**

 **With Taekook**

.

.

.

Tubuh Taehyung langsung menegang, di depannya terdengar suara meja yang di gebrak dengan kuat. Seketika lampu yang berada di ruang tengah pun menyala. Menampakkan makhluk kurang ajar yang telah menyiapkan kejutan ulang tahun untuk laki-laki yang masih terdiam di depan mereka. Jangan lupa dengan kue ulang tahun dengan angka 2 dan 5 di atasnya.

Iya Taehyung sedang berulang tahun. Pasti ia tidak ingat hari ini tepat tanggal 30 desember dan umurnya menjadi 25. Semakin bertambah umur menampakkan sosok Taehyung yang semakin dewasa.

"Hyung!" Jungkook tersenyum dan berlari kecil mendekati sosok hyung tercintanya "Hyung, selamat ulang tahun ya hehe."

CUP

Ia harus sedikit berjinjit untuk mencapai Taehyung dan sebuah kecupan manis Jungkook hadiahkan di pipi hyungnya. Itu berhasil menyadarkan Taehyung dari keterkejutan. Matanya tidak tahan untuk tidak meneliti tubuh Jungkooknya dari atas ke bawah, ia bernapas lega Jungkook tidak kenapa-kenapa. Anak ini berhasil membuat ia khawatir. Meninggalkan segala tugas yang sedang ia kerjakan di kantor.

Ia melihat Jungkook dengan kesal dan marah, yang ditatap hanya bisa tersenyum manis. Lalu Taehyung menatap dua orang di belakang Jungkook dengan tidak suka.

"Apa kalian tidak memiliki cara yang lebih buruk lagi?"

"Dengan cara ini saja hyung sudah ketakutan! Hahaha." Jimin tertawa sambil memegang perutnya. Oh, ingatkan Taehyung untuk membalas Jimin suatu hari nanti.

"Hyung, maafkan kami. Aku tau hyung akhir-akhir ini sibuk dan selalu pulang larut malam. Ini sudah tiga hari kita belum bertemu." Terselip kata rindu di dalamnya. Ia merindukan Taehyung. Ralat sangat merindukan Taehyung. Apabila Taehyung sibuk ia hanya bisa melepas rindu dengan _video call_ atau menukar pesan saja. Jungkook juga harus bersabar karena tidak bisa ke kedai es krim favorit nya dengan Taehyung.

"Dan aku memikirkan hal gila ini agar hyung cepat datang ke apartemen ku. Maaf, aku yang salah dan aku menyesal."

Jungkook benar-benar merasa menyesal, maklum saja laki-laki ini masih duduk dibangku SMA pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan hal gila dan tidak dewasa. Bagaimana Taehyung harus marah kalau Jungkook sudah berkata demikian, tapi ini tidak boleh terjadi lagi. Sangat berbahaya apabila bercanda dengan hal yang tidak baik seperti ini.

"Baiklah, tapi hyung sangat khawatir hingga rasanya ingin mati saat mendengar sesuatu terjadi dengan mu. Tolong jangan lakukan lagi, Jeon."

Ugh, Taehyung memanggilnya dengan nama marganya. Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. Taehyung mengecup kening Jungkook lembut dan mengelus rambutnya. Jungkook membalas dengan anggukan pasti. Jimin melihat adegan itu dibuat jengah.

"Ayolah aku sudah tidak tahan ingin menyantap kue ini!" Teriaknya sambil mencolek _cream_ putih itu. Mereka pun bergabung dengan Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Ah, tidak kusangka kau ikutan juga dalam hal seperti ini Yoongi hyung."

"Bocah ini yang menyeretku, dan selamat ulang tahun Tae."

Jimin mendelik tajam ke arah Yoongi namun tidak lama dan sekarang ia melanjutkan makannya bersama Jungkook. Saling menyuapi dan tertawa bersama. Memakan kue ulang tahun itu berdua tanpa berkeinginan membagi kepada Taehyung maupun Yoongi, seakan ini adalah acara ulang tahun mereka berdua.

"Jimin bocah yang nakal, aku takut dia memberi pengaruh buruk pada adik Jin hyung ini."

Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang sedang asik menyantap kue ulang tahun nya dengan sangat belepotan di pipinya. Sungguh menggemaskan. Taehyung menahan diri untuk tidak memakan pipi Jungkook.

"Aku tau dia sangat nakal, makanya akan ku hukum nanti. Kau tenang saja Taehyung."

Taehyung tertawa keras saat melihat Yoongi dicubit oleh Jimin yang telah merona seperti kepiting rebus. Tapi ia jadi ingat akan sesuatu. "Ngomong-ngomong bau amis apa di depan pintu tadi?"

.

* * *

Pagi-pagi Taehyung sudah berangkat ke kantor. Sebelum berangkat ia kembali melihat jadwalnya di hari Sabtu. Dia tersenyum saat mengetahui sore ini bisa pulang lebih awal. Ini pertanda baik karena ia bisa pergi berkencan dengan kekasihnya.

Jungkook mengirim pesan bahwa ia telah sampai disekolah dan tidak lupa mengatakan semangat bekerja kepada nya. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum membaca deretan pesan dari Jungkook. Kegiatan rutin mereka setiap saat apabila ada waktu luang, saling mengabari dan memberi semangat. Setelah memastikan telah membalas pesan Jungkook, ia kembali memfokuskan diri pada pekerjaan nya.

Perusahaan nya sedang menjalankan kerja sama dengan perusahaan asing dan proyek inilah yang mengharuskan ia bekerja ekstra dari pagi hingga malam. Demi berbakti kepada orang tua dan janjinya untuk mengembangkan perusahaan milik ayahnya agar lebih maju, menjadi landasan agar ia selalu bekerja keras.

Ketukan pintu menghentikan sejenak pekerjaan Taehyung. Ia memperbaiki letak kaca matanya.

"Masuk."

Seorang wanita cantik dengan senyuman manis masuk dan berdiri di samping Taehyung. Melihat apa yang sedang di kerjakan oleh pria di depannya.

"Aigoo, Tuan. Anda terlalu bersamangat sekali bekerja. Ayo kita keluar untuk makan siang."

Taehyung menatap Solbin di sampingnya, "Ini juga untuk dirimu yang suka menghabiskan uangku. Baiklah kita makan siang, tuan putri."

"Keahlian ku yang sangat aku banggakan, menghabiskan uang mu." Candanya.

Ia pun merapikan jasnya dan mengenggam tangan Solbin erat. Namun saat melangkah Solbin menarik kerah Taehyung. Ia mengecup bibir Taehyung, hanya mengecup kalau ia melumat sedikit Taehyung bakal… marah.

"Hadian ulang tahun mu Tuan, Ayo!" Solbin tertawa melihat reaksi Taehyung dan melangkah pergi duluan, meninggalkan Taehyung yang memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Solbin, awas kau."

.

* * *

Jungkook dan Jimin sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Jimin sedang menunggu Jungkook yang menelpon dengan Taehyung. Ia juga menunggu Ibunya datang menjemput.

"Oh hyung akan pergi dengan Solbin nuna?"

"G-gwenchana," Padahal aku ingin mengajak mu makan es krim, batin Jungkook sedih, "Baiklah… aku tau."

"Hyung aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Aku sudah besar, yasudah pergi sana! Selamat bersenang-senang."

Jungkook mematikan panggilan telepon itu dengan kesal. Segala ucapan serapah ia ucapkan namun tidak terlalu jelas untuk di dengar oleh Jimin. Iseng Jimin menyenggol tangannya, "Kenapa? Tae hyung menjemput mu kan?"

"Tidak, ia sedang bersama Solbin nuna!"

"Kenapa kesal? Hahaha makanya cepat cari pacar biar ada yang menjemput mu saat pulang sekolah. Jangan merepoti tae hyung terus, kookie."

"Aku nggak merepotkan Hyungie kok, kalau dia tidak mau menjemput tidak apa-apa!"

"Awas saja akan ku tunjukkan ke kalian semua aku akan mendapatkan pacar yang sangaaat perhatian dengan ku. Akan ku buat kau dan Tae hyungie cemburu!"

Mood Jungkook jadi buruk, ah dia kesal. Tidak mau meladeni lagi, Jimin melihat mobil Ibunya berhenti di depan mereka. Nyonya Park mengajak Jungkook untuk pulang bersama tapi Jungkook menolak karena alasan ingin mampir ke toko sepatu. Dengan bujukan Jimin bilang akan mengantarkan ke toko sepatu, namun ia tetap menolak untuk diantar. Akhrinya Jimin mengalah dan pulang. Dan Jungkook menaiki bus kota.

.

* * *

Semalam ia tidak mendapat pesan apapun dari Taehyung. Sudah sepuluh kali ia mengecek inbox di hpnya. Jungkook membanting telepon itu ke kasur. Apa sebegitu menyenangkan jalan bersama Solbin nuna? Dan kenapa juga dia harus memikirkannya?! Sepertinya ia harus merendam kepalanya dengan air dingin. Jungkook pun melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi.

Ia keluar dengan tubuh yang lebih segar lalu memasang kaos putih besar dan nyaman yang menutupi sebagian pahanya dan tidak memakai bawahan, tidak apa-apa mengingat ia sendiri di apartmennya. Berhubung ini hari Minggu dan tidak akan kemana-mana, ia putuskan untuk menonton film di ruang tv.

Apa yang harus ia tonton? Drama atau Horror? Setelah lama memilih, pilihannya jatuh kepada film berjudul Scream 5. Jungkook mengambil kripik kentangnya, menutupi gorden dan mematikan lampu. Baiklah ini akan menyenangkan. Pantatnya ia jatuhkan ke sofa sambil memeluk sebuah bantal.

Sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia menonton dan Jungkook tidak sadar seseorang sudah masuk ke apartemennya. Lampu yang menyala membuat Jungkook berteriak kaget.

"HYUNG!"

"Kapan hyung masuk?" Untung saja itu Taehyung bukan sosok yang lain. Ia kembali menetralkan jantungnya.

"Kenapa gelap-gelapan kook? Kasihan mata mu…"

"Aku sedang menonton film, jangan di ganggu!" Jungkook berdiri berjalan mematikan lampu kembali. Taehyung bersiul melihat tubuh Jungkook. Lebih tepat paha nya yang putih itu.

"Hentikan hyung. Aku sedang asik menonton."

"Jeon, kau nakal sekali dengan tidak memakai bawahan." Taehyung menaikan sedikit koas yang menutupi paha Jungkook.

"Hyunng, jangan mesum!" Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung di pahanya. Ayolah dia jadi tidak bisa berkosentrasi ke film.

Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook hingga ia tertidur di sofa. Si pelaku hanya tersenyum melihat tatapan marah Jungkook. "Jeon, sangat susah untuk tidak mesum di dekat mu." Ia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook.

"Lepassh, hyu–."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Sampai situ dulu udah engga kuat ngelanjutinnya :v

Oh ya jangan lupa RnR ya

See you~


	3. Chapter 3-My Sun & My Moon

**Chapter 3 – My Sun & My Moon**

 _Be the sun during the day and make me warm._

 _Change into the moon at night and give me an ecstatic romance._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love Comes to You**

 **With Taekook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jeon, kau nakal sekali dengan tidak memakai bawahan." Taehyung menaikan sedikit koas yang menutupi paha Jungkook.

"Hyunng, jangan mesum!" Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung di pahanya. Ayolah dia jadi tidak bisa berkosentrasi ke film.

Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook hingga ia tertidur di sofa. Si pelaku hanya tersenyum melihat tatapan marah Jungkook. "Jeon, sangat susah untuk tidak mesum di dekat mu." Ia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook.

"Lepassh, hyu–."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Taehyung menatap tajam ke mata Jungkook. Yang di tatap berusaha mendorong tubuh Taehyung yang semakin merapat pada tubuhnya. Saking dekatnya Taehyung bisa mencium aroma _chocolate_ dari tubuh Jungkook. Aroma yang sangat manis dan juga sangat menarik untuk di cicipi olehnya.

Taehyung tidak bisa menolak indahnya tubuh Jungkook di bawahnya. Ia sudah sangat lama mengenal Jungkook. Tapi tubuh pria itu sekarang lebih berisi namun pas pada porsinya. Kulitnya putih dan sangat halus. Taehyung di buat hilang akal olehnya. Ia mungkin sudah tidak waras sekarang. Tidak sadar dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Hyung –ahh, jangan…" Jungkook memejamkan matanya merasakan tangan hangat Taehyung mengelus paha dalamnya yang dingin karena suhu ruangan.

Saat Taehyung ingin mengelus lebih ke atas, tiba-tiba…

 **Bzeeet… Takk!**

Aksi Taehyung terhenti karena listrik di apartemen Jungkook padam. Tv yang menyala mati, begitu juga dengan pendingin ruangan dan lampu di sekitar ruang tv. Keadaan menjadi semakin gelap namun masih bisa sedikit menerawang karena cahaya matahari masih dapat menembus samar-samar di balik gorden.

Taehyung yang tersadar langsung berdiri dan membantu Jungkook untuk duduk. Untung saja lampu sedang padam dan Taehyung tidak dapat melihat wajah Jungkook yang benar-benar memerah. Jungkook merasakan wajah nya sangat panas. Bukan karena sakit, tapi ia sangat malu dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Hyung barusan… jangan menggoda ku seperti itu!" Ia memukul lengan Taehyung kuat.

"Maaf tadi hyung ha- hanya… hanya bercanda Jungkook." Bodoh! Apanya yang bercanda kau hampir kelepasan Taehyung! Ia merutuki dirinya karena telah membuat kesalahan.

"Maafkan hyung. Hyung berjanji tidak akan mengulangi lagi."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dalam gelap, "Janji?"

"Janji." Ingin rasanya Taehyung menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding. Dengan sangat kuat. Apa yang barusan kau lakukan pada Jungkook, Taehyung?

"Em Jungkook listrik mu, apa kau lupa membayar lisrik bulan ini?"

"Aku sudah membayarnya hari selasa lalu hyung…"

"Kalau begitu hyung periksa dulu, tunggu disini." Perintah Taehyung.

Sebenarnya Jungkook ingin ikut, ia takut sendirian akibat menonton film horror tadi. Tetapi akhirnya ia mengangguk membiarkan Taehyung memeriksa listrik.

Jungkook memeluk bantalnya dengan erat. Mulutnya merapalkan doa agar tidak ada hantu ataupun makhluk aneh muncul di depannya. Si bayi kelinci ini lupa kalau sekarang masih pukul 11 siang.

Taehyung pergi ke kontak listrik dan mengecek apakah ada kerusakan. Indera penciumnya mencium sesuatu yang terbakar pada kontak tersebut. Ia mengeluarkan telepon dan menelepon bagian servis apartemen –yang memang di khususkan ada untuk memperbaiki kerusakan setiap kamar-kamar apartemen disini. Setelah melaporkan adanya masalah pada listrik apartemen Jungkook ia kembali mendekati Jungkook yang masih duduk di sofa dengan mata tertutup dan mulutnya berkomat-kamit lucu.

Ia melangkah pelan-pelan mendekati Jungkook dan menepuk bahunya. Dan sang korban berteriak terkejut.

"Oh astaga! Hyung!"

Taehyung mencoba menahan tawanya, "Jangan bilang kau takut hanya karena film tadi Jeon?" Taehyung mencolek dagu Jungkook, menggoda si manis di depannya.

"Hyung itu tidak lucu dan aku bukan seorang penakut." Kesal Jungkook.

"Baiklah-baiklah Jeon si pemberani. Dan sepertinya terjadi konsleting pada listrik mu. Hyung sudah menelpon petugas servis, mereka akan datang jam 2 siang nanti untuk memperbaiki listrik."

Taehyung melirik arlojinya, "Untuk hari ini pulang saja kerumah. Belajar dirumah."

"Tidak mau!" Tolak Jungkook cepat.

"Kenapa tidak mau? Dan besok sudah ujian, Jungkook. Ibu mu pasti tidak suka melihat anaknya hanya bermain game atau menonton film seperti tadi."

"Yang tadi terkahir, setelah menonton aku berniat akan belajar hyung… Aku mau disini saja, aku janji akan belajar, ya ya ya?"

"Belajar di rumah saja, Jeon."

"Bagaimana di rumah Jiminie, boleh ya?"

"Tidak," Jungkook cemberut mendengar jawaban Taehyung. "Kalian hanya akan begadang bermain _game_ _online_."

"Kami tidak!" Bantahnya.

"Kita ke rumah sekarang."

"Menyebalkan!" Rutuk Jungkook pelan, namun dapat di dengar oleh Taehyung. Suka tidak suka Jungkook harus mengikuti perkataan hyung nya ini.

"Baiklah. Tapi temani aku ke kamar, aku belum memakai celana hyung."

"Tidak usah pakai celana, ayo!"

"Mesum!"

Jungkook mendorong Taehyung menjauh dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Melupakan rasa takutnya tadi.

 **.**

* * *

Jungkook dan Taehyung dalam perjalanan ke kediaman keluarga besar Jeon. Jungkook melirik ke arah Taehyung yang fokus mengendarai mobil. Pikirannya melayang mengingat kejadian tadi. Ugh pipinya tidak bisa tidak merona. Ia membuang wajahnya, menghadap ke jendela agar Taehyung tidak dapat melihat itu. Seharusnya ia marah pada Taehyung. Tapi ia tidak bisa, tidak tau kenapa.

Ia menghela napas berat. Taehyung itu sudah memilki kekasih. Namun, tidak ada pria lain yang dapat menggantikan Taehyung di kehidupannya. Taehyung sangat perhatian, selalu menjaganya, dan ada di samping nya saat ia membutuhkan bantuan.

Senyum, genggaman tangan dan pelukan Taehyung begitu hangat, Jungkook sangat menyukainya. Dia melindungi Jungkook saat ketakuan di malam hari. Menjaganya saat Jungkook di sisinya. Membelanya saat Jin hyung memarahi Jungkook. Menghiburnya saat ia sedih.

Tidak ada sosok yang dapat menggantikan Taehyungnya. Ialah segalanya.

Dia adalah pria idaman semua orang, walaupun Jungkook tau Taehyung telah memiliki kekasih. Taehyung telah menjalin hubungan dengan Solbin selama 3 tahun lamanya. Saat itu ia baru akan masuk SMA, Taehyung datang padanya dan bercerita ia memiliki kekasih bernama Solbin, wanita yang manis dan periang. Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. Taehyung pun memperlihatkan foto kekasih nya itu kepadanya.

Namun, selama 3 tahun ini Taehyung sangat jarang sekali membicarakan tentang Solbin kepada Jungkook. Tapi saat pertama kalinya Jungkook melihat mereka ia beranggapan Taehyung dan Solbin hanya seperti sahabat ketimbang disebut berpacaran. Mereka sering berkelahi pada hal-hal kecil, setelah itu saling perhatian, saling menyayangi dan menjaga satu sama lain.

Apa karena mereka sama-sama dewasa dan saling cocok ya? Jungkook tidak mau tau jawabannya.

Kalau boleh jujur ia tidak mungkin tidak cemburu. Ia juga ingin dapat memiliki sosok seperti Taehyung suatu hari nanti. Pasti sangat menyenangkan dan bahagianya dia.

Tapi sikap Taehyung tidak pernah berubah sedikit pun sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Apakah ini yang membuat Jungkook tidak bisa lepas darinya? Apakah ini yang membuat ia tidak bisa melihat pria lain di luar sana? Sikap nyaman yang membuat ia sangat betah dengan Taehyung.

Ia harus mencoba mencari dan membuka hatinya untuk seseorang di luar sana…

 **.**

* * *

Jungkook membanting tas nya sembarang, menjatuhkan badannya ke kasur empuknya. Ngomong-ngomong ujian telah berakhir. Ujian kali ini sangat menguras otak dan tenaga. Tingkat kesulitan soalnya pun tidak main-main. Jungkook jadi teringat Jimin, mungkin dia sangat-sangat stress melihat soal-soal ujian tadi.

Selama ujian dia dan Jimin tidak bisa bertemu ataupun bermain. Jungkook sibuk dengan les tambahan setiap harinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jimin. Jungkook memutuskan untuk menelepon Jimin. Telepon pun diangkat oleh teman nya itu di seberang.

"Halo Jiminiee? Apa dirimu masih hidup?" Jungkook terkekeh.

"Yak! Aku masih hidup walau ingin mati rasanya, Kookie…" Ucapnya sedih.

"Arraseo, karena itu kau harus ikut dengan ku. Pokoknya harus ikut Jiminie!"

"Hei, mengapa jadi memaksa ku seperti itu Kookie.. emangnya mau mengajak ku kemana?"

"Rahasia. Jiminie siap-siap, aku yang akan menjemput..."

"Baiklah, Kookie~"

 **.**

* * *

Jimin mendesah. Di depannya ada es krim _strawberry_ dan _vanilla_ tidak lupa temannya yang asik memakan es krim _vanilla_. Dia tidak tau kalau akan berakhir di kedai es krim langganan Jungkook. Jimin menatap tidak percaya mengapa Jungkook mengajak nya kesini.

"Yang benar saja kau mengajak ku kesini kookie?"

"Ayolah ini tempat favorit ku bersama- eh maksud ku kita harus menghilangkan stress dengan memakan es krim di tempat favorit ku ini."

"Aku lupa di depan ku ada bocah 10 tahun yang gemar memakan es krim." Sindir Jimin sambil menatap Jungkook dari atas ke bawah.

"Yak Jiminiee!" Jungkook cemberut di buatnya.

"Hahaha aku bercanda Kookie, jangan marah nde~"

Jungkook membalas dengan anggukan namun bibirnya masih setia cemberut. Sangat imut. Bersyukur tidak ada paman-paman disini, mungkin saja Jungkook bisa di culik oleh mereka.

Jimin mencicipi es krim di depannya. Es krim _strawberry_ ini sangat enak, rasanya tidak terlalu manis namun ada sedikit rasa asam dan ada potongan kecil _strawberry_ di dalamnya.

Sambil menikmati es krim nya mata Jimin melihat-lihat pengunjung yang datang. Tempat ini cukup populer bagi remaja seukuran mereka. Mungkin karena tempat nya yang sangat nyaman dan es krim mereka yang juga nikmat.

Pantas saja Jungkook sering ke tempat ini bersama Taehyung. Ia saja baru sekali ketempat ini kalau bukan di ajak bocah di depannya. Bukannya apa, Jimin sangat tidak suka tempat berbau manis seperti ini. Ia lebih senang menghabiskan waktu di depan komputer sambil bermain game _online_ atau bermain di _time_ _zone_ bersama Yoonginya.

Tumben sekali Jungkook tidak mengajak Taehyung kali ini. Apa Taehyung masih sibuk ya?

"Tae hyung sibuk ya makanya kau pergi dengan ku?" Jimin bertanya sambil sibuk memakan es krim nya kembali.

Jungkook berhenti memakan es krim nya "Tidak, aku memang ingin pergi bersama mu Jiminie~"

"Serius? Aku rasa ada sesuatu makanya kau tidak pergi dengannya, apa betul?" Curiga Jimin. Ah, Jimin itu orangnya sangat peka pada hal yang mencurigakan, apalagi Jungkook yang sudah sangat ia hapal kelakuannya.

Jungkook menggeleng, "Iih jiminie, Hyungie itu sedang bekerja aku tidak mau mengganggu nya."

Jungkook agak ragu ingin memberitahu Jimin tujuan sebenarnya, tapi kalau tidak sekarang kapan lagi, pikir Jungkook.

"Em, aku.. aku ingin meminta bantuan mu Jiminie…"

Jimin sudah menduganya, tapi ia masih setia mendengar kan apa yang ingin disampaikan Jungkook kepadanya.

"Bantu aku, carikan aku kekasih." Ucap Jungkook mantap tanpa ragu. Membuat Jimin tersedak oleh es krimnya sendiri.

Serius jungkook meminta bantuannya mencari kan kekasih?

"Jeon, kau mau mencari apa?"

Oh tidak! ia mengenal suara ini. Jimin melihat seseorang berdiri di belakang Jungkook. Entah kenapa Taehyung terlihat marah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or END?**

 **Aku bingung dan bimbang wkwk**

 **Membosankan ngga sih ceritanya, jadi ragu mau ngelanjutin.**


	4. Chapter 4-Tentang Kesedihan

**Chapter 4 – Tentang Kesedihan**

 _Perkataan mu._

 _Perilaku mu._

 _Segalanya istimewa bagiku._

 _Tapi apakah kita bisa bersama?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love Comes to You**

 **With Taekook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bantu aku, carikan aku kekasih." Ucap Jungkook mantap tanpa ragu. Membuat Jimin tersedak oleh es krimnya sendiri.

Serius Jungkook meminta bantuannya mencari kan kekasih?

"Jeon, kau mau mencari apa?"

Oh tidak! ia mengenal suara ini. Jimin melihat seseorang berdiri di belakang Jungkook. Entah kenapa Taehyung terlihat marah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Taehyung sudah mencari Jungkook di apartemen dan di rumah nya. Namun, yang di cari tidak ada di tempat. Saat bertemu dengan Nyonya Jeon ia di beri tau bahwa Jungkook tidak di rumah sepulang sekolah, anak itu pasti pulang ke apartemen nya.

Tapi Taehyung telah menunggu Jungkook di gerbang sekolah sewaktu pulang, namun Jungkook tidak kunjung terlihat.

Jungkook tidak mungkin tidak masuk pada hari akhir ujian, ucap Nyonya Jeon. Ia menjadi cemas memikirkan keberadaan anak bungsu nya itu.

Akhirnya Taehyung pamit untuk mencari Jungkook lagi. Nyonya Jeon mengangguk dan berpesan agar mengabarinya saat telah bertemu dengan Jungkook.

Ia sangat ingat hari ini bukan hari ulang tahun nya atau hari spesial apapun itu. Dari sejak Jungkook mulai ujian anak itu hanya sekali membalas pesan nya. Taehyung mencoba mengerti mungkin saja Jungkook sedang sibuk belajar.

Beberapa kali ia menunggu Jungkook di depan sekolah tetapi ia tidak melihat sosok itu keluar dari gerbang. Saat bertanya dengan Jimin, Jimin mengatakan Jungkook selalu pulang lebih awal darinya.

Yang lebih mengherankan sampai detik ini Jungkook tidak pernah membalas pesannya ataupun mengangkat telepon dari nya. Ia merasa sangat khawatir. Tidak biasanya Jungkook seperti ini.

 **.**

* * *

Taehyung telah berkeliling mencari di tempat-tempat yang biasanya Jungkook kunjungi. Akhirnya ia menemukan Jungkook sedang bersama Jimin di kedai es krim favorit mereka berdua.

Taehyung duduk berhadapan dengan Jungkook. Mau tidak mau Jimin pindah dan duduk di kursi kosong lainnya.

Tatapan Taehyung melembut melihat Jungkook sedang menunduk menghadap ke bawah, seperti tidak berani menatap nya. Taehyung sungguh bingung, anak manis ini seperti menghindar darinya.

Jimin meremas tangannya, di situasi seperti ini membuatnya ingin pulang. Tetapi tidak bisa, ia tidak boleh meninggalkan Jungkook. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan hubungan Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Mengapa tidak mengabari ku, Jeon?" Taehyung membuka suara duluan.

"Hyung sedang sibuk, aku tidak ingin mengganggu saja." Jawab Jungkook sambil memainkan sendok es krim di depannya. Ia tidak berani menatap Taehyung saat ini.

Taehyung mengangkat dagu Jungkook, mata mereka pun bertemu. Taehyung tersenyum melihat sosok manis yang sangat di rindukannya itu. "Mengirim pesan tidak akan mengganggu ku sedikit pun, Jeon Jungkook. Setidaknya balas pesan-pesan ku. Aku mengkhawatir kan mu."

Jungkook dapat melihat kekhawatiran di mata Taehyung. Namun, dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Hyung, tidak mungkin aku harus melaporkan semua kegiatan ku ke hyung. Aku hanya ingin menghabis kan waktu bersama teman-teman ku. Hyung tidak perlu tau semua kegiatan ku."

"Aku hanya ingin tau kau baik-baik saja saat tidak di dekat ku, Jungkook."

"Aku sudah besar, tidak ada yang perlu hyung takutkan. Aku bisa menjaga diri. Aku juga mengikuti ekskul karate di sekolah. Hyung tau itukan?"

"Hyung tau, tapi jangan menghiraukan pesan dan telepon ku Jungkook. Apa kau marah dengan ku?"

Jungkook hanya terdiam.

"Aku tidak melarang mu sedikit pun. Tapi aku harus menjaga mu. Di luar sana tidak semuanya baik kepada mu. Aku yang akan melindungi mu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dirimu selalu tidak bisa ku jumpai. Mengapa Jungkook? Mengapa kau menghindar dari ku?"

Rasanya Jungkook ingin menangis sekarang, namun air mata itu masih bisa tertahan di matanya. Ia harus kuat. Jangan terlihat lemah di hadapan Taehyung.

"Hyung selalu menganggap ku anak kecil yang harus di perhatikan 24 jam. Aku sudah dewasa, aku juga laki-laki, aku bisa menjaga diri ku sendiri dan orang di sekitar ku sekali pun. Aku tidak perlu melapor ini dan itu kepada mu. Aku hanya ingin hyung mengerti kita tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi. Aku harus menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan orang lain."

"Apa maksud mu, Jungkook? Kau ingin hyung menjauh dari mu?"

Taehyung tidak mengerti, ia salah apa?

Mengapa Jungkook berkata seperti itu kepadanya?

"Kalau itu bisa. Ini tidak baik untuk kita berdua, hyung sudah memiliki Solbin nuna. Tapi kita selalu terlihat bersama, orang-orang bisa salah paham dan mungkin orang yang ingin dekat denganku malah berbalik menjauh. Aku tidak boleh merepotkan hyung lebih lama lagi. Aku harus mencari kekasih."

"Jadi itu yang kau takutkan? Menyuruh ku menjauh agar bisa mendapatkan pria lain untuk menemani mu? Aku kurang apa Jungkook? Dirimu tidak membutuhkan mereka, aku bisa menjadi apapun yang kau ingin kan."

Jungkook tidak ingin disini, ia ingin pulang sekarang juga. Ia tidak bisa berada di depan Taehyung lebih lama lagi. Hyung tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya nya. Tidak mengerti dengan keinginannya. Hari ini ia benar-benar kecewa terhadap Taehyung. Ia tidak kuat. Ia ingin menangis.

"Hyung tidak paham? A-apa hyung senang melihat aku sendirian?"

Jungkook menangis, air mata yang ia tahan sejak tadi akhirnya turun deras. Jimin memeluknya berusaha menenangkannya. Mereka masih di kedai es krim. Jangan tanya, orang-orang sedang menonton mereka. Tapi Jimin tidak bisa memberhentikan dua orang di depannya ini. Ia tidak diberi celah sedikit pun untuk melerai. Jimin jadi binging harus berbuat apa.

"Hyung tidak paham dengan perasaan ku Jiminie, aku ingin seperti hyung yang memiliki Solbin nuna, aku ingin seperti Jiminie yang memiliki Yoongi hyung. Kenapa hyung tidak mengerti? Kita hanya kakak adik. Suatu saat aku sudah tau hyungie akan meninggalkan aku sendirian, Jiminie..."

"Tapi hyung tidak akan meninggalkan mu, Jungkook." Ucap Taehyung lemah.

"Hyungi tidak bisa egois seperti itu! Lebih baik kita tidak usah bertemu lagi! Aku benci Hyung!"

Jungkook pergi. Taehyung dan Jimin kaget melihat kepergian Jungkook. Taehyung melangkah mengejar Jungkook, namun tangan Jimin lebih dahulu menahannya.

"Cukup Tae hyung, lebih baik aku saja yang pergi menenangkan Jungkook. Aku tau Jungkook masih belum dewasa dalam bertindak dan berfikir."

"Mungkin ia merasa sudah sangat menyusahkan mu hyung dan tak ingin menggangu hubungan mu dengan Solbin nuna. Ia hanya ingin mencari seseorang yang bisa melindungi dan memberikan perhatian khusus kepada nya, jadi hyung tidak perlu khawatir. Kalau hyung bisa menerima keinginan Jungkook, itu lebih baik untuk hubungan kalian berdua ke depannya."

Taehyung hanya terdiam. Pikirannya kosong.

Melihat diamnya Taehyung, Jimin anggap Taehyung mengerti dengan apa yang disampaikannya.

"Aku pergi hyung." Pamit Jimin.

Setelah kepergian Jimin, Taehyung menangis.

Apakah ia telah mengucapkan hal yang salah?

Apakah aku telah melakukan hal yang salah, Jungkook?

Mengapa kau pergi?

Ia merasa hampa dan kosong. Ia belum siap dengan ini semua.

Taehyung semakin menangis, hatinya sakit, sangat sakit. Membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"Jungkook…"

 **.**

* * *

Nyonya Jeon mengelus punggung anak nya. Jimin yang baru datang ikut memeluk Jungkook dari belakang. Tangan Nyonya Jeon mengelus rambut mereka dengan lembut.

"Ibu tidak tau mengapa putra kesayangan ibu menangis…" Ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata Jungkook.

"Mau ibu buatkan cokelat panas?" Jungkook mengangguk membalas.

"Jimin ingin juga?"

"Tidak Ibu." Ucapnya lembut.

"Kalau begitu mari kita ke dapur."

Nyonya Jeon mengandeng ke dua lengan mereka. Setelah sampai di dapur ia membuatkan cokelat panas untuk Jungkook. Secangkir cokelat panas ia berikan kepada anaknya. Jungkook menyesap sedikit minuman manis itu.

"Jadi siapa yang ingin menceritakan kepada ibu? Jungkook atau Jimin?" Nyonya Jeon menatap mereka bergantian. Jungkook tetap diam, ia hanya memandang cokelat panas miliknya.

"Jadi tadi Kookie bertengkar dengan Tae hyung, Ibu. Kookie tidak bercerita apapun kepada Jimin," Jimin mengenggam tangan Jungkook, Jungkook menatap padanya.

Jimin merasa payah, mengapa ia tidak peka dengan perasaan Jungkook. Anak itu tidak menceritakannya masalah perasaannya kepada Jimin. Anak itu selalu terlihat baik-baik saja di hadapan Jimin. Seharusnya Jimin curiga saat Jungkook selalu pulang lebih awal. Seharusnya Jimin bertanya apa Jungkook punya masalah.

"Kookie bisa menceritakan apapun kepada Jiminie atau Ibu. Jangan memendamnya sendiri. Dan Kookie tidak akan menangis seperti sekarang. Jiminie tidak suka." Cepat-cepat ia menghapus air matanya. Jungkook yang melihat itu ikut menangis lagi.

Jadi putranya sedang bertengkar dengan Taehyung. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar. Nyonya Jeon memeluk ke dua nya. "Anak-anak Ibu sudah besar bukan? Setiap masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Bertengkar itu tidak baik. Anak Ibu pasti tau itukan?" Jungkook mengangguk membalas. "Nak Taehyung sangat baik kepada Jungkook. Taehyung mengurus kamu saat Ibu tidak bisa. Jadi Ibu ingin tau, apa Taehyung telah menyakiti mu sayang?"

Jungkook menggeleng kan kepalanya, "Tapi Kookie harus menjaga jarak dengan hyungie..." Jungkook berkata dengan suara yang bergetar.

Nyonya Jeon menghela napas, anak nya pasti memiliki alasan sendiri mengapa ia melakukan hal itu. Ia tidak bisa memaksa Jungkook untuk bercerita lebih.

"Apa Jungkook memikirkan perasaan Taehyung sekarang? Pasti hyung mu bingung dan sedih…"

Jungkook tertunduk membayangkan Taehyung.

"Kook, Tae hyung sangat menyayangi mu. Kita bisa menjelaskan baik-baik kepada nya tentang keinginan mu. Dia pasti mengerti."

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, apa ia salah kali ini? Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi, ia tidak bisa mundur.

Entah mengapa ia sampai terbawa emosi saat berbicara dengan Taehyung. Sebenarnya ia bingung dan takut. Ia tidak bisa tanpa Taehyung. Jujur ia sangat menyayanginya.

Tapi ia tidak boleh berlama-lama jatuh dalam rasa **itu**.

Atau perasaan **itu** membawa nya lebih jauh hingga ia tidak bisa mundur kembali.

Ia sangat takut.

Taehyung bukan miliknya.

Mungkin perasaanya hanya ia sendiri yang mengerti. Ibu dan Jimin tidak. Begitu juga dengan Taehyung. Jungkook kembali menangis malam itu. Menangisi kebodohannya. Dan menikmati sakit di dadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Sedikit spoiler buat chapter selanjutnya :**

Taehyung tersenyum ke arah Jungkook. Namun, sosok itu melewatinya begitu saja. Mereka seperti tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Hati Taehyung terasa seakan di remas kuat dari dalam. Ia tersenyum kecut. Jungkook benar-benar berusaha menjauh dari nya.

"Taehyung, ayo kita harus bertemu dengan appa dan eomma ku!"

Solbin datang menarik tangan Taehyung menjauh dari sosok Jungkook.

 **.**

"Jungkook, mata mu sembab lagi." Matanya menutup, dirasakannya elusan lembut di rambutnya.

"Mata indah mu sudah lelah, sayang."

"Jangan menangis lagi…"

"Aku mencintai mu."

"Aku sangat mencintai mu tae… hyung."

 **.**

 **Ya ampun nggak ngerti lagi mau nya Kookie apa huhuhu. Maap belum ngasih adegan enceh wkwk soalnya sudah ku persiapkan untuk chapter *tiiiit* so di tunggu aja… Aku tau chapter ini pendek tapi untuk selanjutnya aku buat panjang deh. Daaan makasih buat kalian yang sudah me-review. 3 .Oh ya aku bakal update mungkin minggu depan atau dua minggu lagi. Semoga kalian sabar menunggu ya ~**

 **See you ~**


	5. Chapter 5a-Kebohongan dan Kebenaran

**Chapter 5a – Kebohongan dan Kebenaran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _My other half isn't here, so how can I live as one?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love Comes to You**

 **With Taekook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah mengapa ia sampai terbawa emosi saat berbicara dengan Taehyung. Sebenarnya ia bingung dan takut. Ia tidak bisa tanpa Taehyung. Jujur ia sangat menyayanginya.

Tapi ia tidak boleh berlama-lama jatuh dalam rasa **itu**.

Atau perasaan **itu** membawa nya lebih jauh hingga ia tidak bisa mundur kembali.

Ia sangat takut.

Taehyung bukan miliknya.

Mungkin perasaanya hanya ia sendiri yang mengerti. Ibu dan Jimin tidak. Begitu juga dengan Taehyung. Jungkook kembali menangis malam itu. Menangisi kebodohannya. Dan menikmati sakit di dadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Taetae Hyung! Ayo kemari, cepat, cepat ugh."

Jungkook kecil dengan susah payah memeluk makhluk berbulu di badannya. Merasa terpanggil Taehyung melangkah mendekati Jungkook. Merendahkan badannya sejajar dengan tubuh pendek Jungkook kecil.

"Hyung, aku menemukan kelinci! Dia sangat imut sekali. Lihat-lihat, apakah kelinci ini mirip dengan ku?"

Jungkook mencoba mensejajarkan kelinci itu dengan wajahnya, melihat itu Taehyung tersenyum manis mengacak lembut rambut si Jungkook kecil.

"Sangat mirip dengan mu, gigi kelinci, penyuka makan wortel dan juga memiliki wajah sama imutnya."

"Benarkah? Woah, hebat!"

Tangan mungil Jungkook mendekatkan kelinci itu ke wajah Taehyung. Jungkook kecil tersenyum sangat manis membuat detak jantung Taehyung terhenti karenanya. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari senyum si Jungkook kecil.

"Bolehkah kelinci ini mendapatkan ciuman pertama dari hyung?"

Taehyung mengangguk, kalau itu membuat Jungkook kecil senang akan ia lakukan.

"Baiklah, sayang." Taehyung menutup matanya, memajukan kepalanya mendekati si kelinci. Dan…

 **CUP**

Taehyung langsung membuka matanya saat merasakan benda kenyal yang menyapa bibirnya bukan milik si kelinci. Jungkook kecil menjauhkan wajahnya dari Taehyung, pipinya bersemu merah karena cukup berani mengecup tepat di bibir Taehyung. Tadi itu ciuman pertama bagi keduanya.

Namun Jungkook kecil tidak berani menatap Taehyung, Jungkook kecil menunduk ke bawah karena malu. Kelinci itu sudah dari tadi terlepas dari tangannya, berlari menjauh dan masuk kedalam semak-semak.

"Jungkook, Ibu memanggil mu." Seokjin datang mendekat dan terheran saat melihat Jungkook kecil berlari cepat masuk kedalam rumah dengan wajah memerah.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? Taehyung, ayo kita mulai mengerjakan tugas."

"A-ayo, hyung."

Tanpa disadari sejak itulah benih-benih cinta di antara keduanya mulai tumbuh. Rasa senang yang tidak biasa saat bertemu, begitu juga rasa rindu yang menyakitkan saat tidak bertemu, dua hal yang hanya bisa mereka rasakan tapi tidak pernah di utarakan. Saling membohongi diri dengan menganggap perasaan sebatas adik-kakak, hingga membuat luka dalam yang perih di hati masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Taehyung terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Napas pria itu tersenggal-senggal, jantungnya memompa cepat seakan ingin meledak. Matanya melirik jam dinding.

 **3.45**

Taehyung menghela napas, baru 15 menit ia terlelap namun sekarang rasa kantuk hilang karena mimpi sialan itu. Taehyung berjalan ke dapur mengambil air dingin di kulkasnya, setelah menengguk habis ia berjalan duduk di sofa. Kembali termenung menatap keluar balkon. Semua panggilan telepon dan pesan-pesannya tidak di balas oleh Jungkook. Sudah hampir dua minggu mereka tidak bertemu. Setiap Taehyung datang ke apartemen Jungkook, pemuda itu tidak ada disana. Dan saat Taehyung mencari Jungkook di rumah keluarga Jeon ia dilarang masuk oleh satpam, karena Tuan Muda-Jungkook yang melarang.

Jimin sahabat Jungkook sama sekali tidak membantunya, bocah itu menjadi 5 kali lipat cuek kepada Taehyung. Tidak ada sedikit informasi yang ia dapat dari Jimin. Untung saja Seokjin hyung sesekali menghubunginya memberi kabar terbaru tentang keadaan Jungkook.

Dia hanya butuh sebuah penjelasan, tapi Jungkook tidak memberikan sedikit pun kesempatan untuk bertemu.

Bohong kalau ia tidak hancur, pekerjaan kantor terbengkalai olehnya, dan banyak mendapat teguran oleh Sang Ayah. Ia sulit bernafas maupun berfikir jernih, tidak ada sedikit pun semangat dalam hidupnya.

Jungkooknya pergi, menjauh, tidak tau apakah hubungan mereka bisa baik seperti dahulu lagi? Ia begitu takut Jungkook benar-benar pergi darinya dan tak kembali.

Solbin pun tak kehabisan cara membujuk Taehyung untuk kembali bekerja, wanita itupun mencoba mengajak Taehyung untuk liburan menghibur dirinya. Semuanya di tolak oleh Taehyung, tapi Solbin selalu melakukan cara lain untuk menyemangati kekasihnya. Hingga Taehyung tidak bisa menahan lagi, ia meledak memarahi Solbin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin di ganggu dan yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah Jungkook. Wanita itu menangis dan mengucapkan kalimat kekecewaannya kepada Taehyung. Hubungan mereka merenggang. Kekasihnya tidak lagi datang ke apartemennya sejak mereka berkelahi. Taehyung belum menghubungi wanita itu hingga sekarang.

Taehyung menjatuhkan kepalanya yang terasa berat ke punggung sofa. Ia sungguh menyesal melakukan hal itu kepada kekasihnya. Secepatnya ia harus menyelesaikan semua masalah ini, terutama dengan Jungkook.

 **.**

Matahari mulai meninggi, Taehyung terjaga hingga pagi. Setelah menyirami badannya dengan air dingin, pria itu memakai pakaian kantor dengan rapi. Hari ini ia akan berangkat ke kantor kembali menjalankan aktivitasanya seperti biasa. Telepon Taehyung berdering. Nama Min Yoongi tertera di layar.

"Halo."

"Apakah kau tidak masuk kerja lagi hari ini? Jangan membuatku mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya tugas mu."

"Hyung, aku sedang bersiap pergi ke kantor. Terimakasih telah membantu ku."

"Apa kau sudah berbicara dengan Jungkook?"

"Belum sama sekali."

"Seokjin mengatakan kepada ku bahwa hari minggu mereka akan bermain ke taman hiburan. Datanglah pagi kerumah keluarga Jeon. Dan satu lagi karena kau hari ini masuk, aku akan libur."

 **TUT**

Sambungan telepon itu diputuskan oleh Yoongi. Tidak masalah bagi Taehyung apabila wakil direkturnya-Yoongi mengambil satu hari untuk berlibur, sekaligus sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena telah membantu pekerjaannya dikantor saat ia tidak masuk.

Kabar baik. Akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan Jungkook. Tapi Seokjin tidak akan mengajaknya bertemu dengan Jungkook tanpa adanya rencana. Pasti Seokjin tidak memberitahu Jungkook bahwa Taehyung akan ikut. Terimakasih Seokjin hyung. Besok adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka, Taehyung tak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Semoga besok berjalan dengan lancar.

Tuhan ku mohon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari minggu adalah hari dimana semua orang berhenti sejenak pada pekerjaan rutin mereka. Tidak ada yang tidak mencintai hari Minggu. Ini adalah hari yang sangat di nanti-nantikan semua orang.

Di luar langit sangat cerah, matahari pun bersinar terang. Waktu yang pas untuk bermain bersama keluarga atau teman-teman di luar rumah. Tidak heran sangat banyak penduduk Seoul keluar pada hari Minggu ini. Sebulan terakhir sangat jarang cuaca sebagus ini, mengingat hujan terus datang baik siang dan malam.

Jungkook masih bergulung dalam selimut hangat miliknya, menggulung seperti kepompong. Mata bengkak pemuda itu memandang keluar jendela melihat cuaca hari ini yang cerah. Tapi hal itu tidak cukup untuk menyemangati dirinya untuk menikmati hari Minggu.

Pemuda itu berguling ke sisi kasur yang lain mencoba menggapai sebungkus permen cokelat pemberian Jimin. Ia lahap permen itu. Emm… cokelat manis dan sedikit pahit meleleh dalam mulutnya. Ada kacang almond juga di dalamnya. Sangat enak. Jungkook memakan satu bungkus lagi lalu kembali menggulung seperti kepompong.

Pintu kamar di buka oleh seseorang. Orang tersebut mendesah malas melihat adik manisnya masih malas-malasan di kasur.

"Hei kelinci pemalas! Cepat bangun kita akan pergi main ke luar."

Jungkook hanya membalas dengan dengungan tidak jelas. "Kita sangat jarang bermain, apa kau tidak rindu pada hyung mu?" Pria itu duduk di sisi kasur dan mencoba menarik selimut.

"Aku tidak…" Pria itu berdecak tidak suka mendengar jawaban Jungkook.

"Jangan hanya bergulung dan menghabiskan segunung permen cokelat. Kau tau pantat mu ini semakin membesar karenanya?" Pria itu menoel pantat Jungkook. Hal itu membuat Jungkook protes tidak terima.

"Jin hyung, pantat Jungkook tidak besar!" Ia menutup pantatnya dan berusaha menjauh dari gapain Seokjin.

Pria yang sedang bersama Jungkook bernama lengkap Jeon Seokjin, hyung kandung Jungkook. Pria itu adalah seorang dokter kejiwaan yang terkenal di salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Seoul. Sebagai anak pertama ia tidak di bebankan dengan tanggung jawab pada perusahaan ayahnya begitu Jungkook. Mereka bebas menentukan jalan masing-masing. Walau suatu saat nanti Ayah mereka tetap akan memberikan perusahaan tersebut kepada anak-anaknya bila waktunya tiba.

Seokjin sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya mengingat ia seorang dokter dan harus selalu siap siaga di rumah sakit, karena itulah ia sangat jarang berada di rumah utama dan bermain bersama Jungkook. Ia hanya akan pulang apabila ada acara makan malam bersama atau sedang tidak banyak pekerjaan saja.

"Hyung akan menunggu mu di bawah, cepat mandi. Kita akan ke taman bermain. Ayo cepat bangun!"

"Baiklah. Aku bangun hyung." Jungkook mengucek matanya lalu menatap hyung nya dengan bibir cemberut.

"Ya ampun, kenapa baru bangun saja kau sangat menggemaskan Jungkook?" Seokjin mencubit pipinya kuat.

"AWW! Hyung lepass!"

"Nah kau sudah sadar sepenuhnya kan? Cepat mandi!"

"Iya aku akan mandi, hyung cerewet sekali!"

Seokjin tertawa mendengarnya, "Cepat Jungkook."

"IYA!" Dengan cepat Jungkook meloncat masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

 **.**

"Ibu, seperti biasa kopi buatan Ibu sungguh nikmat." Taehyung menyesap kopi di depannya dengan nikmat. Pria itu tersenyum ke arah Nyonya Jeon.

Nyonya Jeon tertawa pelan, wanita tua itu meletakkan roti panggang dan telur setengah matang di piring Seokjin.

"Terimakasih Ibu," Ucap Seokjin yang terdengar sedikit tidak ikhlas, pria itu mendekatkan diri ke Taehyung dan berbisik mengatakan sesuatu, "Mau bertukar Ibu? Sangat aneh rasanya melihat Ibu sangat baik dengan temanku ketimbang diriku."

TAK!

Sebuah spatula melayang mengenai jidat Seokjin. Jidat itu sudah terhiasi dengan bentuk spatula dan memerah indah di jidat Seokjin, "Jadi Ibu tidak baik kepada mu, Seokjinie?!" Wanita tua itu menatap garang ke arah Seokjin.

"Kau lihatkan, Tae?"

"Pfft- hyung tidak pernah berubah, selalu cemburu saat Ibu baik kepada teman-temanmu."

"Kalau saja Taehyung yang datang Ibu selalu tersenyum manis." Ucap Seokjin sambil mengelus jidatnya.

"Tentu saja, calon menantu Ibu yang tampan datang." Nyonya Jeon duduk di kursinya.

 **UHUK**! Taehyung tersedak oleh kopinya sendiri. Menantu ? Apa ia tak salah dengar?

"Setelah sarapan bermainlah dengan Jungkook," Raut wajah Nyonya Jeon tiba-tiba menjadi sedih, "Tidak pernah Ibu melihat Jungkook menangis seperti waktu itu, Ibu harap permasalahan ini cepat selesai. Taehyung cepatlah berbaikan dengan Jungkook."

"Tenang saja Ibu. Aku akan berbicara dengan Jungkook."

"Ibu mengandalkan mu, sayang," Nyonya Jeon mengelus rambut Taehyung. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Ayah sedang mengurus proyek di Jepang dan akan memakan waktu lama. Ibu akan menyusul kesana. Jaga Jungkook saat Ibu tidak dirumah, Seokjin luangkan sedikit waktumu nak. Dan Taehyung seperti biasa Ibu juga menitipkan Jungkook, jaga dia."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Baik Ibu."

"Tidak masalah Ibu, sebagai kakak memang tugas ku menjaga Jungkook. Pekerjaan bisa di tunda. Kapan Ibu berangkat?" Ucap Seokjin.

"Siang ini, Ibu akan di temani oleh Pak Lee."

Mereka asik membicarakan banyak topik. Dan Jungkook telah siap dengan rapi. Pemuda itu keluar dari kamarnya, dan turun menuruni tangga. Betapa terkejutnya dirinya saat melihat sosok Taehyung tengah duduk dan bercengkrama dengan Ibu dan Hyungnya di meja makan. Kakinya berhenti melangkah, seketika hatinya bimbang untuk berjalan mendekat kearah mereka. Ia sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan Taehyung, tapi… ia sangat merindukan pria itu.

Bodoh apa yang kau pikirkan Jungkook? Ingat perasaan Solbin nuna!

Akhirnya Jungkook putuskan untutk duduk di samping Ibunya dengan tenang, namun tidak berani melihat ke arah Taehyung yang duduk di depannya. Mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan Taehyung.

"Ibu mau kemana?" Tanya Jungkook, ia sedikit mendengar percakapan mereka tadi mengenai Ibunya akan pergi.

Taehyung tersenyum sedih menatap ke arah Jungkook, apa Jungkook tidak melihatnya? Atau pria ini tidak mengangap keberadaannya ? Jin yang melihat ke arah Taehyung merasa tidak enak, adiknya benar-benar menjauhi Taehyung. Sungguh tidak biasa saat melihat Jungkook mengabaikan keberadaan Taehyung.

"Ibu akan menyusul ayah mu ke Jepang sayang," Nyonya Jeon tersenyum manis lalu meletakkan susu cokelat di depan Jungkook, "Mengapa Ibu pergi lagi? Aku bersama siapa dirumah? Ibuu jangan pergi.." Jungkook merajuk.

Anak-anak keluarga Jeon memang sering ditinggal pergi oleh orangtua mereka. Bisnis yang tersebar di beberapa negara di luar Korea Selatan membuat mereka harus pergi meninggal kan anak-anak di rumah. Untung Seokjin memiliki sifat dewasa dan bisa menjaga diri dan adiknya, ia sudah terbiasa saat orangtua mereka pergi. Tapi Jungkook tidak, si Jungkook kecil itu akan menangis, berusaha ikut pergi dan kabur masuk kedalam mobil orangtuanya. Ia tidak ingin di tinggal pergi sangat lama. Jungkook memang anak yang manja dan sangat haus perhatian orangtuanya.

Namun, sejak Seokjin datang membawa temannya bernama Taehyung kerumah, Taehyung datang untuk bermain bersamanya. Sejak itu Jungkook berhenti menangis dan bermain hingga malam datang. Mereka semakin dekat, Taehyung memanjakan Jungkook dan sangat melindunginya. Semakin lama melihat itu Nyonya Jeon mempercayakan Taehyung untuk menjaga Jungkook saat ia tidak ada di rumah lalu Jungkook akan berteriak gembira karenanya.

Sayang nya itu dulu, sudah sangat lama. Tetap masih sangat menyenangkan bersama Taehyung. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

Mengingat posisi Jungkook bukan siapa-siapa.

Mengingat Solbin nuna kekasih Taehyung.

Mengingat seseorang yang begitu membencinya saat ia berada disekitar Taehyung.

Dan mengingat siksaan dan lebam-lebam biru yang ia dapat saat terlalu dekat dengan Taehyung.

Itu sangat menyakitkan. Sungguh membuat dirinya tersiksa.

Orang itu selalu memantaunya. Tapi yang namanya rindu bagaimana lagi ia sangat rindu kepada Taehyung. Siksaan apapun yang ia dapatkan tidak akan begitu menyakitkan selagi masih bisa berpegangan tangan dengan Taehyung, pergi memakan eskrim favorit mereka dan berduaan di apartemen Jungkook. Seandainya ia masih sekuat dulu, ia memilih untuk bertahan hingga sekarang. Katakan saja ini sudah lewat dari batas ketahanannya.

Kejadian ini bermula sejak Jungkook di pertengahan semester satu di kelas 3. Bisa dibilang 6 bulan yang lalu, Jungkook sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Namun, ia mendengarkan bel apartemennya berbunyi, tidak biasanya Taehyung atau Jimin datang mempunyikan bel. Jungkook melangkah mendekati pintu dan membuka pintu, sungguh ia terkejut saat melihat seseorang berdiri di depannya dengan memakai topeng, orang tersebut datang ke apartemennya dengan 2 bodyguard yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tanpa aba-aba bodyguard itu mendorong tubuh Jungkook hingga terjatuh ke belakang. Orang bertopeng itu langsung menyentrum badan Jungkook hingga membuatnya pingsan, saat terbangun ia akan kembali di sentrum lagi, hingga orang itu puas menyiksa dirinya.

 **.**

Jungkook tidak bisa melihat ke sekitarnya, matanya di tutup oleh sebuah kain hitam. Telah 2 jam orang ini tidak berhenti menyiksanya.

"Terus sentrum makhluk cacat ini!"

"Ampun, t-tolong hentikan ini sungguh menyakitkan.."

"Kau kira aku akan mendengarkan permintaan mu? Sentrum dia!"

 **BZEEET**

"AAAHH!"

Sentruman itu kembali di layangkan ke tubuh Jungkook. Badan pemuda itu mengejang dan banjir dengan keringat. Dan di beberapa titik di badannya memerah atau membiru karena benda yang mengalirkan listrik itu menancap di kulitnya.

"Hiks hiks, s-sakit hah hah-"

 **BZEEEET**

 **BZEEEET**

"AKKH!"

"Ttolong haah Hen-hentikan hiks-"

Orang itu tertawa saat melihat Jungkook sudah lemas dan diambang kesadarannya. Tidak berhenti dari itu sebuah balok kayu menghantam bahu dan perut Jungkook berkali-kali.

 **UHUK!** Jungkook terbatuk darah. Jungkook tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, badannya sudah lelah, air matanya telah habis mengering, kepalanya sungguh pusing, pendengarannya mendenging, ia pun sulit bernapas. Sungguh ia tidak bisa sadar lebih lama lagi.

"Makhluk cacat seperti dirimu tidak pantas dengan Taehyung. JAUHI DIA!"

Jungkook rasakan tangan orang itu membelai wajahnya, "Kau dengar aku kan anak manis? Jauhi Taehyung dan kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Kau haru-" Jungkook kembali jatuh pingsan.

"Sialan!"

 **BRUK!** Orang tersebut menendang kuat tubuh Jungkook.

"Mari kita pergi, cukup untuk hari ini." Orang itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang tak sadarkan diri.

Sekitar 4 jam ia pingsan. Saat tersadar pemuda itu tertidur di lantai tanpa sehelai benang di badannya. Pandangan Jungkook melihat keadaan apartemennya yang berantakan dan juga jejak darahnya yang mengering berserakan di lantai. Dengan susah payah ia bangun dan berjalan terseok-seok ke kamar tidurnya dan tidak lupa mengunci pintu. Tubuhnya mengigil, tangan pemuda itu menarik selimut dan membungkus tubuh polosnya.

Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Siapa orang bertopeng itu?

Kenapa orang itu melakukan hal kejam seperti itu kepadanya?

Salah apa Jungkook?

Jungkook sungguh ketakutan, ia kembali menangis mengingat setiap kejadian tadi. Pemuda itu dengan cepat mengambil teleponnya mengetik nama Taehyung. Belum sempat ia menghubungi Taehyung. Sebuah pesan masuk dari nomor tak dikenal, pesan itu berbunyi ancaman baginya apabila Jungkook memberi tau kejadian ini kepada orang lain, orang tersebut tidak akan selamat begitu juga dengan dirinya.

Tangan Jungkook bergetar dengan cepat ia membanting teleponnya. Pemuda itu berteriak dan menangis kencang. Ia merasa ketakutan dan butuh seseorang untuk menjaganya sekarang. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengadu kepada siapa pun. Jungkook mengunci pintu apartemennya menghadang pintu masuk dengan meja. Ia benar-benar takut dan trauma. Ada orang gila di luar sana yang memantaunya dan bisa kapan saja datang dan melukai dirinya.

Sejak hari itu hingga besok Jungkook mengurung dirinya di kamar dan tidak masuk ke sekolah untuk memulihkan kondisi badannya dan juga mentalnya. Orang rumah, teman-temannya dan Taehyung hanya mengetahui Jungkook tidak ke sekolah karena sakit.

 **.**

Tapi semakin lama orang itu semakin beringas menyiksa nya, terakhir kali saat Jungkook sedang ujian pada hari ke empat. Orang itu datang menjemputnya sepulang sekolah. Menyuntikan obat bius dan menjalankan mobil ke gedung tua. Saat terbangun, tubuh Jungkook seperti biasa telah terikat di kursi yang ia dudukan. Siraman air dingin, sengatan listrik, tamparan dan pukulan yang kali ini berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya membuat Jungkook hampir kehilangan kesadaaran dan nyawa. Namun orang itu tertawa melihat ke arah Jungkook. Meludahi wajah Jungkook serta mengucapkan ucapan serapah, melampiaskan kemarahannya. Dan selalu mengancam Jungkook untuk tidak mendekati Taehyung lagi. Jujur orang ini, di balik topengnya terdapat obsesi yang sangat sakit terhadap Taehyung.

Jungkook tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengadu kepada orang lain. Karena ancaman orang tersebut tidak bisa di anggap remeh. Ia tidak ingin orang lain terluka karena dirinya. Dan Jungkook tidak bisa terus bertahan dan menyerahkan dirinya lagi kepada orang bertopeng ini. Ia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Ia tidak bisa egois dan harus merelakan Taehyung serta menjauhi pria itu.

Oleh karena itu, keputusannya telah bulat saat ujian selesai ia akan menghindar dari Taehyung. Menjauhi pria itu, menjauh sejauh mungkin.

Tapi pria ini datang dan duduk di meja makannya. Bisa Jungkook rasakan mata pria itu terus menatapnya sejak dari tadi. Apakah orang bertopeng itu telah mengetahui Taehyung datang menemuinya? Jungkook ketakutan membayangkannya. Apakah ia akan kembali bertemu orang itu? Jungkook tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana ia takut bertemu orang itu lagi. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba sedikit gemetar, tapi kembali ia kontrol agar terlihat seperti biasa.

"-kook?"

"Jungkook?"

"E-eh iya Ibu?"

"Kenapa melamun? Seokjinnie akan menemani mu sayang. Biasanya anak Ibu tidak merajuk lagi saat ditinggalkan. Dirimu juga sudah besar sayang…"

"Itu karena ada Tae hyung yang-" Jungkook menutup mulutnya rapat.

Ibunya tersenyum menyadari anaknya menyebut nama Taehyung, "Sudahlah, Ibu akan terus mengabari mu. Ayo makan sarapan kalian,lalu pergi bermain ke luar bersama-sama."

Taehyung dan Jungkook makan dalam diam. Hanyut dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

 **.**

.

.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya sekian lama saya update juga. Apakah masih ada yang membaca cerita ini? Mungkin kalian juga sudah pada lupa dengan cerita saya jadi bisa di baca ulang lagi hehe. Saya membagi chapter 5 menjadi 2 bagian karena saya rasa terlalu panjang takut bosan bacanya. Untuk bagian b masih belum tuntas saya ketik mungkin memakan waktu yang lama.

Love Comes to You saya rasa hanya sampai chapter 6 atau chapter 7. Dan kalian suka happy ending atau sad ending? Saya rada bingung mau yang mana karena saya sudah membayang-bayangkan/? Kedua ending tersebut. Atau di buat dua versi aja?/nambah kerjaan/ wkwk

Terimakasih telah membaca Chapter 5a dan jangan lupa untuk luangkan waktu untuk memberikan saran dan komentar kalian di kolom review¬

 **Terakhir Thx for review: jung00 | ELF Japan | Nsal26 | aleina8 | JSBTS | bokong kuki | itsathenazi**


End file.
